Finding love
by jayin.kim
Summary: Harry had both boys and girls want to marry him, so they stalked him everywhere except they had class, Hermione and Ginny as Harry's bodyguard. Would Harry solve this problem or would anyone help him solve this? And could he find out who is his love? Alive Snape, Alive Fred, Ron Bashing.
1. Harrys side

Finding love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Pairing: / Harry

Rating: T

Summary:

Challenge: Phobia Challenge

Prompt: Atychiphobia, fear of failure.

Note: Poor story if you ask me.

"..." - Talking

'...' - Thinking

~...~ - Dream

Harry knew that everything in his life have to be expected after he entered the wizarding world and he couldn't be a failure: first, he had to defeat Voldemort: secondly, his grades had to be good enough to be auror, because he was their saviour and so on. And Harry also knew that he couldn't do all of expectation from wizarding people which if he failed them, they wouldn't accept him in their world and Harry didn't want to leave somewhere he felt he belonged .

First, Harry didn't want to be auror anymore after the war which he had enough of killing and capturing things, he want to be healer because he could save more other's life in that way. Second, Harry wasn't going to marry Ginny or dating her again like someone thought (-cough- Ron and Molly -cough-). He and Ginny had this discussion that he and her were nothing other than brother and sister, and Ginny admitted that she only admired not loved him which he was grateful that she admitted that, because he wouldn't how to tell her that he liked boys more than girl(which he also didn't tell anyone except Hermione because she somehow knew about this and pestered him to affirm it.). Harry didn't he knew he was gay until he had dreams about himself and someone whose strong arms wrapped around his wrist board shoulder and muscular chest that he leaned on which he was so sure was not female.

Right now he just wants to travel around the world or only stays anywhere far away from British wizarding world because every girls or their mother tries to get him marry them or their daughter (-cough-Romilda and Molly-cough-) but they can't get through Hermione and Ginny(he feels like he is celebrity with bodyguards) and because he stays in the room of requirement for sometimes now.

"Harry."

"Yes, Hermione?"

"After this school year is over, where are you going to live? and what are you going to do after that?"

"Grimmauld place I think. I wish to travel around the world but I can't even go anywhere outside this room without stalker. Only when everyone have class that I can go outside to study."

"Yes, that's really troublesome. Can't they just leave Harry alone? He can't even find peace not only that he can't even find love." irritated Ginny said.

"I don't know even your mum also bother him with marry him with you. And I just see some boys stalk Harry as well but I don't know their intention."

"I talked to mum and she just say if Harry don't want to marry her, then he can marry one of my brothers"

"Your brothers? They're males. doesn't she know?" surprised Harry said.

"Yes, she knows. Don't worry, Harry. In wizarding world, same-sex marriage is common, so that is why you have some boys stalk you too."

"Oh" Hermione and Harry said. They looked each other then Hermione just nodded to Harry and Harry just stayed still.

"Ginny, I think that I like boys than girls.""Oh, I know that."

"What?" stunned Harry said while Hermione just said "Girl instinct."

"Yes. The girl instinct things, the way you look at me and I think you deserve someone who can protect you than you protect them."

He didn't ask why Hermione knew that he liked boys more than girls, now he know why. he knew that it's a good idea to not question someone's instinct especially girls.

"Then I don't fail their expectation yet. I mean that I like boys."

"Yes. Harry, do you contact gringgotts yet? maybe we can find something to help you with this situation."

"Like what?"

"Marriage contact or magical heritance." serious Hermione said "That's only two ways left, no one will bother you anymore because you have mate or spouse that you will marry someday and you can study each other too." After Hermione said that the silence surrounded the room.

After their meeting ended with Hermione's suggestion, Harry debated with himself for long time that he would forget dinner if dobby didn't bring dinner for him after Hermione said to him.

'send or not send' Harry thought. Sending to stop stalker problem if he had any of them or not sending and dealing the stalker problem by himself which he didn't know how and won't be disappoint if he found out that he didn't have any of them.

"Let's sleep. If I think anymore of these, if I will have a headache for sure." Harry muttered to himself.

~ _Dream_ ~

_strong arms wrapped around his waist board shoulder and muscular chest that he always leaned on when he entered dreams. He always felt completed when he was be held by these arms, he felt that this man was the love of his life. When he entered into the dreams, he never saw his love's face, he felted that it's not the time or he turned to see his face, he would disappear and he would never dreams about him again. _

_~My love, what's wrong? Your eyebrows is frowning. ~ He rubbed the frowned eyebrows._

_~It's just the stalker problem like always~ He told him about this a few times._

_~They still stalk you? What's about Ginny and Hermione? they don't guard you?~_

_~Yes, they still guard me but things get worse now that I have both boys and girls stalk me.~ Harry said in the matter-of-fact voice._

_~Don't worry, baby. I'm going to take care of this.~ He's tighten his hold and kissed Harry's neck made Harry felt a little shiver._

_~I don't fail you right?~ worried Harry said._

_~No, you don't fail me anything. I really don't know why they still bother you, I mean that you don't show any interest in them and you have Hermione and Ginny as your bodyguard.~ He kissed Harry's temple._

_~I don't know either.~_

_~I will take care of that when we wake up.~_

_~When I'm going to see you in the real world.~ Harry said in the hopeful voice._

_~Soon, __il mio amore .Soon.~_

* * *

il mio amore means my love in Italian language.

AN: I don't know that it's still in the category of that phobia. I hope you guys like it.


	2. Blaise's side

Finding love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Pairing: Blaise/ Harry

Rating: T

Summary:

Challenge: Phobia Challenge

Prompt: Atychiphobia, fear of failure.

Note: Poor story if you ask me.

"..." - Talking

'...' - Thinking

~...~ - Dream

* * *

Blaise Zabini was a Slytherin student and was almost graduated from Hogwarts in this year. Not only he knew as reserved person from every student in Hogwarts, but also knew as arrogant person from Slytherin student especially his companions, he was be claimed very hard to please romantically by Pansy Parkinson, one of his companions.

This year, he received his magical inheritance from his family on his birthday; October 31st. He was a descendant of Lucifer, also knew as Satan. He felt that he was the dominant mate had to find his submissive, he didn't know why but he could feel it.

He didn't think much about his mate was a pure-blood, blood traitor, half-blood or muggle-borns as long as he/she was his mate, he would love and cherish him/her because he knew that he couldn't choose who was to be his destiny mate, it was magic that chose for him to love him/her and be loved in return.

He researched his family 's library thoroughly, and found out that Lucifer would always be a dominant mate and his submissive would always be only the descendant of Michael; the angel. When the descendant of Lucifer was reaching its age, he could find his mate in his dream and learnt about him/her, after his mate received his magical heritance in his/her 20th birthday, he could court him/her. If Lucifer lost its mate, it would lose its mind and destroy the world, but if Michael lost its mate, it will be the body without soul. the descendant of Lucifer and Michael would always be faithful to each other.

What he learnt from his dream was his mate was male and he was Harry Potter, the savior of wizarding world. Now, his mate is facing new trouble: stalkers. he suggested Harry to have his friend as bodyguard or use the toys from the Wesley's twin and Harry follows his suggestion but the trouble is still going on. He had to find away to help his mate, but now that he had to sleep to talk with his angel.

* * *

~ _Dream_ ~

_His strong arms wrapped around Harry's waist, his board shoulder and muscular chest that Harry always leaned on when they entered dreams. He always felt completed and contented when Harry was within his arms which he loved this feeling very much._

_~My love, what's wrong? Your eyebrows is frowning. ~ He rubbed the frowned eyebrows._

_~It's just the stalker problem like always~ Harry told him about this a few times._

_~They still stalk you? What's about Ginny and Hermione? they don't guard you?~_

_~Yes, they still guard me but things get worse now that I have both boys and girls stalk me.~ Harry said in the matter-of-fact voice._

_~Don't worry, baby. I'm going to take care of this.~ He's tighten his hold and kissed Harry's neck and got Harry felt a little shiver in responded._

_~I don't fail you right?~ worried Harry said._

_~No, you don't fail me anything. I really don't know why they still bother you, I mean that you don't show any interest in them and you have Hermione and Ginny as your bodyguard.~ He kissed Harry's temple._

_~I don't know either.~_

_~I will take care of that when we wake up.~_

_~When I'm going to see you in the real world.~ Harry said in the hopeful voice._

_~Soon,__il mio amore .Soon.~_

* * *

- Next day -

Blaise wake up with a frowned mood and a atmosphere around him made his dorm mate knew not to bother with him if you didn't want him to hex you. One personality that every dominate mate had the same was being possessive of its submissive mate, and if someone tried to snatch its mate away, they would face its dominate mate's wrath.

"What's wrong? Has a bad dream?"Draco Malfoy, one of Blaise's dorm mate and companion, braved enough to ask him.

"No, not really. my mate has trouble with stalker."

"don't you suggest him anything."

"Yes, I have. It's not work and now the stalkers have increasing."

"You know you can hex them to oblivion and nobody sent you to Azkaban. The law states that dominate mate can do whatever punish to who tries to snatch its mate that he sees suitable." uncaring Pansy said.

"And how can I hex all the students of Hogwarts or wizarding people to oblivion in one go that anyone don't notice it?"

"Then you read more of your magical heritance maybe they will teach to use your Butheritance powers."

"Don't tell me that your mate is Potty, Blaise." stuttered Draco said, after he thought about who could get that problem.

"Don't said the obviousness, Dray. It's really not a big deal." Pansy said. While Blaise raised his eyebrow that said "Do you have problem with that?"

" But that's is Potty we talk about. No one never, ever stop stalk him his entire life. It's no use to find the way to help."

"Oh! maybe you shall lock him in your bedroom so no one can see him."

"Yeah. Like Potty can stay put about that idea."

"Hey! I just give an idea while you just think it no way to help Blaise's mate problem." offending Pansy said.

"Pans, I won't suggest the idea that we know Potty will never do even if his mate ask."

"Oh! so what you idea, Dray? Surely that Harry will accept, right?" a little irate Pansy said.

"Mark him, claim your mate, show everyone that he is off-limits." Draco said proudly.

"No. He isn't ready for being claim yet. He isn't coming of age yet either. And we're not know each other enough to make that step. He trusts me enough to hug and kiss him lightly but not enough to go more than that or more passionate yet."

"So what now?"

"Now, we will have breakfast and go to class. Then, we discuss this topic later." Blaise said. And they left their dorm to have breakfast and go to class.

* * *

il mio amore means my love in Italian language.

AN: That's our chapter 2. Thanks for favorite and following this story, and also the review too. I accept any of your reviews, hope you guys enjoys it. Love you all!


	3. New promblem

Finding love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Pairing: Blaise / Harry

Rating: T

Summary:

Challenge: Phobia Challenge

Prompt: Atychiphobia, fear of failure.

Note: Poor story if you ask me. Ron bashing

"..." - Talking

'...' - Thinking

~...~ - Dream

* * *

- Next day-

Harry wake up with happy mood, he didn't fail his dream love which made him happy. But his happy mood didn't stay long when he walked down the stairs to meet with Hermione and Ginny in Gryffindor's dorm door, he found angry Hermione and Ginny faced Ron, his former best friend. After the war, he and Ginny didn't go back to be couple anymore, Ron couldn't accept that. So the friendship between he and Ron became even more fragile.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Finally, the princess arrived." Ron said in sarcastic tone.

"Leave him alone, Ronald." Hermione said.

"What? I didn't do anything to our beloved princess, Hermione. I just welcome her."

"Harry, don't listen to him, we're going now." Ginny said while brought Harry with her to the Great Hall.

"Does he has to call me like that?" Harry said in sad tone.

"He's just being stupid, Harry. Mum write a letter to us said that if you really don't want to marry me then it's our unmarried brothers' duty to court you."

"Maybe because 'unmarried brothers' doesn't mean him make him acting like this." Hermione said.

"What?" Harry and Ginny exclaimed.

"You know that you and him have been friends for 8 years, right?" Harry nodded.

"So if any Weasleys' males can court and marry you shall be him because he know the best than any of his brother. And because the letter send to Both Ron and Ginny say the same thing, so 'unmarried brothers' can't be him." Hermione pointed out.

Harry and Ginny could only said "Oh." in respond. Then they have breakfast and go to their first class of the day: Potion with Slytherin.

* * *

Blaise, Pansy and Draco hear what the trio said while they're also going to Great Hall to have breakfast. Harry, Ginny and Hermione didn't see them because they kept busy with their talk.

"I want to know what Weasley call Potty?" snickered Draco said.

"Really, Draco. Is that a point in their talk that you can catch?" Pansy said.

"It's not but I just want to know, it's going to be fun to call him that."

"Draco, if anyone who can call Harry any pet name is me, you get it, right?" Blaise said in very cold voice. The voice that Blaise use send a shiver down Pansy and Draco's spine.

"Yes, Blaise. I get it."

"Good."

"So what are you going do? Weasley's mother order her sons to make a move on your mate." Pansy said.

"Charles is far away from here while the twins have their interests in someone's else. So the problem is the youngest brother of Weasley."

"Are you sure about the twins?" "The youngest? how is he being a problem? his mum doesn't ask him to do anything?" Draco and Pansy asked in the same time.

"For your answers, I sure of the twin because what I have observed. And because his mum doesn't order him now doesn't mean she won't in the future if Charles has fail." Blaise said in monotone.

"Then you have to act fast! Making him know that you are here by his side or something else" Pansy said after she finished eating.

"You two find a way to distract his two bodyguard, I will take care of Harry."

"At lunch?" Draco asked

"Yes. After we finish potion class." Then they left the Great Hall to Potion class.

* * *

Potion class went well Harry guessed, no exploding potion and no sneering, criticizing or taking point from Severus, maybe because after the war, he and Severus had mended their relationship, now they're friends.

He and Hermione was the last ones who left the class, and found Malfoy and Parkinson outside, blocked our way.

"What's do you want, Malfoy and Parkinson?" He asked.

"We want to be friends with you two, Weasley's girl, Lovegood and Longbuttom." Pansy said.

"Why? It's not that we can't appreciate to be friends with you two."Hermione said.

"Three, we three. Blaise also want to be friend too." Draco said.

"And for the reason is..." Pansy said.

While Pansy said the reason, suddenly the dark shadow covered Harry, Harry tried to escape but failed. Then one strong arms wrapped his waist, Harry struggled to escape.

"Love, please stop struggle and listen to me."

'That voice!' Harry immediately stopped, his heart's beating fast.

"Il mio angelo, I can't not reveal myself to you because of the tradition, but I can stay by your side."

"When I can know who you are."

"Two years, on your 20th birthday."

"That's long." disappointed Harry said.

"Not that long, if we learn everything about each other, maybe you can figure out before that." he kissed Harry's temple as a promise.

"For now, I want to make our marriage contract, I will send the contract to you as soon as possible for you to sign after that I will sign."

"To prevent revealing yourself?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I know that you hate secret but it's only way to prevent that." concerned he said.

"I understand." Harry said to assure him.

"Thank you." he lifted Harry's left hand and kissed on its back. Then he with the shadow disappeared.

"Harry, I accept their friendship and I will tell the others."

"Ok, Hermione." then they went to the Great Hall for lunch, after that they went to Harry's room to tell the news.

Harry thought Ginny would protest about being friend with Slytherin especially Malfoy, but she accepted it like it's not a big deal. he's really sure if it's Ron, it would be big arguement in his room.

"Well, there is another news. When Hermione talks with Draco and Pansy, He comes to me and says he is going to send marriage contract to me as soon as possible for me to sign."

"Well, that's a good thing for you, Harry. All problems solve." Neville said and girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

Il mio angelo means my angel in Italian language.


	4. Marriage contract

Finding love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Pairing: Blaise / Harry

Rating: T

Summary:

Challenge: Phobia Challenge

Prompt: Atychiphobia, fear of failure.

Note: Poor story if you ask me. Ron bashing.

"..." - Talking

'...' - Thinking

~...~ - Dream

* * *

Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville left Harry room and went to one of abandon classroom. Hermione casted "sliencio".

"So what's a real reason for three Slytherin being friends with us especially Malfoy?" Ginny asked

"Blaise Zabini is Harry's mate" Luna said with dreamy tone.

Hermione asked "How do you know?", while the other two asked "What?".

"Zabini isn't there when Malfoy and Parkinson asked you and Harry to be friend with him which make it's very strange that he want to be friend with us but he's not stay to ask. And Harry say while you and two Slytherins make an acceptance, his love suddenly appear and talk to him and disappear when you finish the talk with them." Luna pointed out.

they responded with "Oh."

"So, what is he? I mean his magic heritance." Neville said.

"I don't know. He's not told anyone even his friends don't know either, I asked them about that too." Hermione said.

"Perhaps vampire, because he walk in silence." Ginny said.

Luna just smiled with her dreamy look.

"Perhaps not." Neville said after he looked at Luna.

"When the time come, we will know about his and Harry's magical inheritance." Luna said and left the room with casting dissilience charm. The others also left after her to their dorm.

* * *

After their talk with Hermione which was the plan to distract her was successful. Draco and Pansy found Blaise in front of one abandon classroom.

"Everything settle?" Pansy said

"No, I have marriage contract to write, but everything is fine."

"Then that solve lots of problems. Let's have lunch." satisfied Draco said.

while they were going to The Great Hall, Blaise thought about how to write his marriage contract that Harry would accept this, perhaps he could ask him in his dream.

After lunch, Blaise went to library to find anything to help him write marriage contract, he found a few books and borrow them, he had to contract Gringotts to cancel all marriage contract if he had any and to asked Harry to do the same, then he had to contract his family's lawyer for verifying the contract.

'So much things to do. But in the end, it's worth it.' Blaise thought and smiled at that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry wanted night to come early, he wanted to meet his love, wanted to feel his love's arms wrapped around him again but right now he has to send letter to Gringotts to canceling any marriage contract if he had.

After Harry know his love was in Hogwarts, he didn't know what to feel, sure he was happy and felt safe that his love was close to him and he could see him every day but also felt unsatisfied and unfair because he didn't know who was him while his love knew who he was.

'But it's ok. it doesn't his love doesn't want to his true self. ' Harry thought.

Harry always thought if he had to marry someone, that someone had to accept him who just to be Harry, not the savior, not the boy-who-lived, not the richest or others.

Harry did his potion homework while waiting the reply letter from Gringgotts. Several hours later, after he finished homework and dinner, the reply came which he felt relieved that there was no marriage contract in the first place. He gave owl a piece of bacon from his dinner, then the owl flew out.

Harry took bath and went to sleep with happy smiles on his face.

* * *

At Blaise's bedroom, Blaise was studying and noting from the books that he found at the library, after he sent letter to Gringotts and contract his family's lawyer. After that, he drafted the contract and checked it. He was not sure he could take it to his dream so he memorized all the content of the contract which he could talk with his mate.

He wanted to talk with Harry first to made sure Harry accepted all the term, before he sent it to his lawyer for verifying it. He went to dinner in the Great Hall, had a little chat with Pansy and Draco about the process and took a bit of bacon we with him to the owl from Gringotts if it showed up. When he came back, he found the owl and a letter from Gringotts, he gave it bacon and read the letter, found out that he had no marriage contract and he hoped his mate also had none of it either.

It's almost his usually sleep time when he finish reread and memorize the contract. He hurriedly took the bath, got dress and went to sleep. He wished that his mate didn't wait long.

* * *

_~ Dream ~_

_~ Are you waiting long,__ il mio angelo. __~ said Blaise while he's wrapping his arm around Harry's waist like he always did._

_Harry shook his head and said ~ No, I'm not. ~ Harry covered his mates' hands with his._

_Blaise smiled with this action, Harry never cover his hands with Harrys' before._

_~ Then let's talk about our marriage contract. ~ _

_~ Ok .~_

_Several hours later passed by Harry and his mate talked about marriage contract, Harry felt proud with himself because he asked Gringotts to cancel all his marriage contract before his mate asked him to do, somehow he felt like he didn't fail his mate._

_~ Then he reach our agreement. ~ Harry nodded in respond._

_~ Um, can I ask you something? ~ Harry asked._

_~ Yes, Mio caro. ~_

_~ Can you tell me about counting and What we can do when meeting in dream?~_

_A hour passed with all the information Blaise all knew about._

_~ It's very late, let's sleep together. ~ Blaise said._

_~ Ok. Um, Can you kiss me? I mean the goodnight kiss. ~ Harry bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut while his face was blushing. _

_~ Sure. Where?~ Blaise thought Harry was so cute._

_~ W... where? Oh, um... my mouth.~ Harry squeezed his eyes shut even more and his face was blushing red like tomato._

_Blaise chuckled a little and kissed him tenderly, no tongue, just sweet, tender kiss. Then they slept while embraced each other._

* * *

Il mio angelo means my angel in Italian language.

Mio caro means my dear in Italian language.


End file.
